Periodic Table of Elements
Periodic Table The periodic table is a tabular arrangement of the chemical elements, organized by their atomic number, electron configuration, and recurring properties. There is 284 total known elements, organized into three main categories: ordinary matter, antimatter, and dark matter. Ordinary matter and antimatter elements are further divided into 11 and 9 groups, respectively. Ordinary Matter Ordinary matter, also referred to as "normal matter" or "regular matter", is the matter of which we and everything we are able to directly interact with is made of. There is 173 currently discovered ordinary matter elements. The ordinary matter elements are divided into 11 groups: alkali metals, alkaline metals, transitional metals, basic metals, metalloids, nonmetals, halogens, noble gases, lanthanides, actinidies, and thrymmatides. Relativistic Effects Relativistic effects are anomalous properties and structures of elements which diverge from expected periodic trends. These effects are most prominent in heavy elements, because only then do electrons obtain sufficient speeds relative to the speed of light in order to cause the relativistic effects. Examples of relativistic effects include: the yellowish colour of gold and cesium, quicksilver being liquid at room temperature, the additional 10 V generated by lead-acid batteries over tin-acid batteries, the black colour of schwarzium, the crystalline appearance of polycromaz, et cetera. These relativistic effects are especially common in the elements within the island of stability after element 125. The most notable of which are lucalium, a highly fissile element; polycromaz, a polychromatic diamond-like naturally-crystal element; tarvium, a lightweight metal with very high durability and tensile strength; adamantine, the toughest and most resilient metal known; adeline, a dense metal comparable to lead that can block radiation extremely efficiently; lasper, a quicksilver-like liquid metal with superfluid properties; diluvium, a room-temperature superconductor; schwarzium, a metal which absorbs 99.99% of light therefore causing it to appear extremely black; alluvium, a sturdy light blue-coloured metal; stahlium, a metal that is naturally a supersolid; vitruvium, a metal which is able to absorb extremely high amounts of heat without melting or even becoming very warm to touch, allowing it to be used as an efficient heat sink; charaxine, a highly toxic element that when combined with hydrogen and fluorine can form an extremely strong superacid; and ichor, a completely innocuous liquid noble gas, which when paired with oxygen can be used as a perfect breathable liquid. Antimatter Antimatter is matter comprised of antiparticles, the counterparts of regular particles which have the same mass but opposite physical charges. When an ordinary matter particle and an antiparticle come into contact, they collide and cause the mutual annihilation of one another, producing gamma rays, neutrinos, and sometimes less-massive particle–antiparticle pairs. This mutual annihilation would also result in high amounts of energy being produced, in accordance with the mass–energy equivalence equation, E = mc². There is 87 currently discovered antimatter elements, divided into 9 groups: antialkali metals, antialkaline metals, antitrans, basic antimetals, antisems, antinons, antihalogens, ignoble gases, and antilanthides. Dark Matter Dark matter is a third type of matter found in great quantities throughout the universe. Due to its lack of interaction with electromagnetism, dark matter cannot be seen, as photons cannot interact with them. Instead, the presence of dark matter is detected through its interaction with gravitation. Dark matter was once thought of to only exist as "dead matter", and that it existed in two flavors -- disidium and nihilium. However, it was later discovered that multiple types of dark matter exist. This current paradigm of dark matter is divided into three groups: cold, warm, and hot. Cold dark matter is what can be described as non-relativistic speeds; warm dark matter would be anywhere above non-relativistic speeds up to 94.9% lightspeed; hot dark matter travels at ultrarelativistic speeds, beginning at 95% and going as high as 99.9% the speed of light. Dark matter is also unique, as it is the primary mediator for quintessence. There is 24 known dark matter elements. Unlike the ordinary matter and antimatter elements, the dark matter elements are organized in order of discovery, using the 24 letters of the Thelissean alphabet. Elementary Particles Elementary particles, also known as fundamental particles, are subatomic particles that cannot be further divided into smaller particles. Ulcions Ulcions are particles with half-integral spins that follow Ulcastian statistics. Ulcions include all quarks and leptons, in addition to composite particles made of an odd number of them. Ulcions, both elementary and composite, are the main components of ordinary matter. Quarks Quarks are subatomic elementary particles and a fundamental constituents of ordinary matter. Quarks combine in order to form composite particles referred to as hadrons, the most notable and stable of which are protons and neutrons. *'Up quark' - The up quark is the lightest of all quarks. Along with the down quark, it forms neutrons and protons. *'Down quark' - The down quark is the second lightest of all quarks. Together with the up quark, it forms neutrons and protons. *'Charm quark' - The charm quark is the third most massive of all quarks. Examples of hadrons containing charm quarks include the J/ψ meson, D meson, and charmed Sigma baryons. *'Strange quark' - The strange quark is the third lightest of all quarks. Example of hadrons containing strange quarks include kaons, strange D mesons, and Sigma baryons. *'Top quark' - The top quark is the most massive of all quarks, and of all known particles that have a mass below . The mean lifetime of a top quark is roughly 5 × 10-25 seconds, about twentieth the timescale for strong interactions, therefore the top quark cannot hadronize. *'Bottom quark' - The bottom quark is the second most massive of all quarks. Examples of hadrons containing bottom quarks include B mesons and Y mesons. Leptons Leptons are subatomic elementary particles which do not partake in the strong interaction. There are two main types of leptons: charged leptons (electrons, muons, and taus), and neutral leptons (neutrinos). *'Electron' - The electron is the third most massive of the charged leptons. Electrons play an essential role in numerous physical phenomena, such as electricity, magnetism, chemistry and thermal conductivity. *'Muon' - The muon is the second most massive of the charged leptons. Due to having more mass than electrons, muons are not accelerated as sharply when they encounter electromagnetic fields, and thus are able to penetrate much more deeply into matter than electrons. *'Tau' - The tau is the most massive of the charged leptons. Because of how similar the interactions of the tau are to the electron, a tau can be thought of as a more massive version of the electron. Because of this, like the muon, taus are able to penetrate into matter deeper than electrons can. *'Neutrino' - The neutrino comes in three flavours: electron neutrino, muon neutrino, and tau neutrino. They have the smallest masses of the leptons. Neutrinos only interact via the weak interaction and gravitation, and because of this typically pass through ordinary matter unimpeded and undetected. Neutrinos created with a specific flavour are in an associated quantum superposition between all three mass states. Because of this, neutrinos in flight oscillate between the three flavours. Antiulcions Antiulcions are particles with half-integral spins that only differs from their ordinary particle counterparts in that some of their properties have equal magnitude but opposite signs. Grasons Grasons are subatomic particles with integral spins that follow Grace-Hopper statistics. A notable characteristic of grasons is that unlike ulcions, Grace-Hopper statistics does not limit the number of grasons that can occupy the same quantum state. Gauge Grasons Gauge grasons, also referred to as vector grasons, are force carriers, grasonic particles which mediate the first four fundamental forces. All known gauge grasons have a spin of 1 or 2. *'Gluon' - The gluon is the mediator of the strong interaction between quarks, "gluing" them together to form hadrons like protons and neutrons. It has zero mass. *'Photon' - The photon is the mediator of electromagnetism. It is the quantum of light or other electromagnetic radiation. It has zero mass. *'W and Z grasons' - The W and Z grasons are the mediators of the weak interaction. They are the second and third, non-respectively, most massive of the grasons. *'Graviton' - The graviton is the mediator of gravitation. Like the gluon and photon, it has zero mass. Unlike its fellow grasons, the graviton has a spin of 2. Scalar Grasons Scalar grasons are grasons which have a spin of 0. *'Lain' - The Lain grason is the most massive of the grasons. It is the quantum excitation of the Lain field, a fundamental field which explains why some particles have mass. The field is also the reason for the weak interaction's extremely short range. The Lain grason is extremely unstable, decaying into other particles almost immediately. Dark Grasons Dark grasons are the dark matter equivalents of vector grasons. Like their ordinary matter counterparts, dark grasons are all force carriers. However, unlike ordinary vector grasons, all three dark grasons are mediators of the same force: quintessence. The dark grasons come in three distinct speeds, the subluminal umbrion, the luminal nychon, and the superluminal lumon. *'Umbrion' - The umbrion is the most massive of the dark grasons. It is a subluminal force carrier of quintessence. It is the only particle to be involved in all three flavours of dark matter. *'Nychon' - The nychon is a massless dark particle. It is a luminal force carrier of quintessence. Having similar purpose and properties, the nychon can be considered the dark particle equivalent of the photon. *'Lumon' - The lumon is a tachyonic dark particle of unknown mass. Being a tachyon, the lumon is a superluminal force carrier of quintessence. It is directly responsible for the expansion of the universe at a speed faster than light. Dark Ulcions Dark ulcions are dark matter equivalents of ulcions. In the same vein as their ordinary counterparts, dark ulcions are the primary constituents of the three types of dark matter elements. *'Axion' - The axion is the second most massive of the dark ulcions. Like their quark counterparts, axions naturally combine in order to form cryptons, with 5 axions making 1 crypton. They are a CDM-only particle. *'Nullon' - The nullon is the most massive of the dark ulcions. It is ordinarily an inert particle, doing little on their own. Only when combined with cryptons and umbrions to form CDM do they have a discernible use. Like the axion, it is a CDM-only particle. *'Noctino' - The noctino is the second lightest of the dark ulcions. Due to its low mass, noctinos travel at fractions of the speed of light. It is a WDM-only particle. *'Pyron' - The pyron is the lightest of the dark ulcions. Being so light, the pyron travels at ultra-relativistic speeds. It is a HDM-only particle. Mavurons Mavurons are the physical manifestations of the sixth force, apotheosis. Because of this, they are sometimes colloquially referred to as the "God Particles." Mavurons are almost entirely in-quantifiable using the normal parameters for particles. Because of this, mavurons are usually seen as having imaginary mass, ±0 charge, and infinite spin. This is however likely not completely accurate, and merely the only way they can be understood. *'Apotheon' - The apotheon, also referred to as the titular "god particle", is the particle which mediates apotheosis. It is able to interact and conduct all other particles and forces, overruling them. It is an intangible particle. *'Archon' - The archon, unlike it's fellow mavurons, the archon is a tangible particle. It is able to create physical objects, in addition to mediating the security for preserving creation. *'Psychron' - The psychron, also referred to as the "soul particle", is the particle which constitutes the soul and tethers it to a physical body. Like the apotheon, the psychron is an intangible particle. Xenoparticles The xenoparticles are a miscellaneous group of elementary particles discovered and recovered from other universes throughout the polyverse. Due to their unique characteristics and properties, they can be utilized in various unconventional ways within the provenant universe. The reason behind the xenoparticles' strange properties is due to them being mediators of fundamental forces and obeying different laws of physics in their original universes. *'Bösark' - The bösark is a negative mass xenoparticle that originated from a negative mass sister universe. Its properties uncannily resembles that of an up quark's, except that it has a negative mass and a minor negative energy charge. *'Galvatron' - The galvatron, like the bösark, is a negative mass xenoparticle. However, it appears to act as a mediator for negative energy. It is similar to the electron in terms of properties. *'Ison' - The ison is a xenoparticle which appears to originate from a universe in which quantifiable mass does not exist. This is believed to be because of the ison generating a scalar field which cancels out particle's masses, rendering matter massless. Because of this, the ison's field can be considered an antithesis to the Lain field. *'Ultron' - The ultron is a xenoparticle that appears to mediate a fundamental force opposite to that of the strong interaction. While gluons with the strong interaction holds particles together, ultrons hold particles away from each other and itself within a small distance. Ultrons can thus be used to create a repulsion field which repels all non-massless particles, including those with negative mass. *'Lethon' - The lethon is a xenoparticle with exceptionally bizarre properties, even compared to the other xenoparticles. It has no quantifiable charge, yet it possesses both an imaginary mass and spin. Due to this, it is able to take on virtually any mass, as imaginary mass is limitless and formless. This allows it to be used in order to trick and bypass relativity. *'Chronon' - The chronon is a xenoparticle that, due to its imaginary spin and other extrauniversal properties, creates a time dilation field within its range. Depending on what "form" its imaginary spin takes, the time dilation can either slow or speed up the flow of time surrounding the particle. Fundamental Forces The fundamental forces, also referred to as the fundamental interactions, are interactions that cannot be reduced to more basic interactions. There are six fundamental forces known to exist within the universe: electromagnetism, weak interaction, strong interaction, gravitation, quintessence, and apotheosis. Electromagnetism Electromagnetism is the force which acts between electrically charged particles. This includes phenomenons like the electrostatic force between charged particles at rest, and the combined effect of electric and magnetic forces acting between charges particles moving relative to one another. Like gravitation, electromagnetism has an infinite range, however it is immensely stronger than gravity, and thus describes a large number of macroscopic phenomena such as friction, rainbows, lightning, lasers, and electronic devices. Electromagnetism also fundamentally determines all macroscopic, and many atomic, properties of chemical elements, including chemical bonding. Weak interaction The weak interaction, also referred to as the weak nuclear force, is the force responsible for some nuclear phenomena such as beta decay. The weak interaction, along with electromagnetism, constitute the two sides of the unified electroweak interaction. Strong interaction The strong interaction, also referred to as the strong nuclear force, is the force which is responsible for binding and holding together most ordinary matter, binding quarks into hadrons, and protons and neutrons into atomic nuclei. The strong interaction is also responsible for almost all of the mass of protons and neutrons, with the individual quarks only making up around 1% of the mass. Before the discovery of apotheosis, the strong interaction was seen as the strongest force. The strong interaction is one of the more complicated interactions, due to how it varies with distance: at distances further than 10 femtometers, the strong force is essentially unobservable. Gravitation Gravitation, also referred to as simply gravity, is the force responsible for causing all things with mass or energy to gravitate to one another. On Junope, gravitation is responsible for giving physical objects weight, as objects are attracted towards the center of the planet. Gravitation is also responsible for bringing the gaseous matter of the universe together into stars in the early stages of the universe. Like electromagnetism, gravitation has infinite range, although its effects on objects become progressively weaker the further apart they get. Before the discovery of quintessence, gravitation was considered the weakest force, around 1038 times weaker than the strong force. Quintessence Quintessence, also referred to as dark energy, is the fifth fundamental force of the universe. It is mediated by dark matter particles. Quintessence is also directly responsible for the expansion of the universe at speeds faster than light. However, quintessence's true purpose is that of a transuniversal intermediary force between the various universes of the polyverse, weaving through and between universes, connecting them together. It also freely flows through the Astral Sea. Apotheosis Apotheosis, also referred to as the "divine force" or the "soul force", is the sixth fundamental force. It is the underlying, supreme force of all of Creation, and as such is the strongest of all the fundamental forces. It is a transuniversal, transplanar force which governs things such as the soul, the afterlife, and the very fabric of reality. Category:List Category:Index